Various tables, support stands, and the like are known in the art as being useful for supporting limbs and other portions of human subjects undergoing a treatment or therapy, including those mentioned in the following US Patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 326,185 teaches a chair having a ball-clamp C composed of two parts socketed to receive between them a ball and screw-nut and its sustaining cap applied to one of the parts. The handle is provided with the screw to engage with a part labeled d, and the rest. U.S. Pat. No. 1,147,522 provides a combination with a trestle having a cross beam and a supplemental cross beam in vertical alignment therewith, of a stage carrying frame comprising a pair of side pieces adapted to rest against one face of the cross beams. The side pieces have slots substantially the full length thereof with a cross piece connecting each end of the side pieces. The top cross piece is immediately over and registers with the top cross bar and the lower cross piece is below and registers with the lower cross beam. There is a means which cooperates with the cross beams and the slots to lock the frame in an adjusted position on the cross beams. U.S. Pat. No. 1,618,305 sets forth an adjustable trestle having an adjustable horse comprising a horizontal top beam, pairs of main legs connected to the end portions of the beam and depending therefrom in spaced diverging relation, cross pieces connected with the intermediate portions of the main legs. The ends of the cross pieces extend beyond the legs and auxiliary extension legs are adjustably connected with the main legs and are slidably confined between the extending end portions of the cross pieces. U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,876 discloses a sawhorse comprising two identical wooden legs disposed in an inverted v-shaped formation, a cross support, two pairs of metal brackets of generally inverted, truncated, pyramidal form, each having a flat end plate and a pair of converging flanges, and at its narrow portion, a rectilinear opening for the reception of the cross member a pair of corner brackets having surfaces disposed at right angles, one surface to engage the underside of the cross member and the other surface to engage the side plate directly under the cross member. The transversely disposed faces have perforations, fastening members passing through one to engage the underside of the cross member, and a bolt passing through the registering holes of the other two corner members and through registering openings in the pair of substantially pyramidal bracket members, and a wing nut to hold the two corner braces and two side plates in position, and additional carriage bolts clamping the two side plates in position between the legs whereby to hold the pairs of legs in inverted v-shaped formation, the cross support being mounted in the rectilinear cut out portion so flat upper portions of the two side plates. U.S. Pat. No. 2,376,787 describes an adjustable fordable trestle horse including an elevatable load supporting bar, a pair of uprights depending therefrom, a depressed roller guide within the uprights and a guide within the horse wherein the uprights are slidably mounted, foldable hinged distending leg struts including a center hinge, a pair of hinged leg members each foldable toward the other, and a guide roller mounted upon the hinge pin of the center hinge of the foldable hinged distending leg struts. The guide roller cooperates with and travels within the guides within the depending uprights to retain a true perpendicular position for the uprights to the horse in any selected position of adjustment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,995 teaches a limb support comprising: a) a base; b) a table spaced above the base and having a normal position relative thereto; c) a tray on the table adapted to receive an individual's limb; and d) laterally deflectable column means on the base extending therefrom to the table, and includes at least three laterally resilient, spaced column members arranged in a polygonal array and mounting the table in a predetermined attitude for movement in any horizontal direction up to a maximum, substantial displacement away from the normal position. The column members are longitudinally incompressible, yieldably biasing the table toward the normal position, and maintain the table in substantially the attitude as the table is selectively shifted in any desired horizontal direction away from the normal position in a smooth, natural motion with minimum vertical displacement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,885 provides an adjustable crutch assembly comprising an upper portion, a lower portion and a middle locking, adjustment and handle assembly mounted on the upper portion. The crutch assembly is of dual tubular construction with the upper ends of two main tubes of the lower portion being telescopically fitted into the open lower ends of two main tubes of the upper portion and of the middle assembly. The middle assembly comprises a lower cross member fixed to and adjacent the ends of the main tubes of the upper portion and an upper cross member slidably mounted on the main tubes of the upper portion. The upper member comprises an adjustable height handle of the crutch assembly, extendable means interconnecting the upper and lower cross members; and interlock means associated with each cross-member for adjustably and simultaneously joining the upper and lower crutch portions together in any one of a plurality of selected adjusted positions with respect to each other, and the upper cross member with respect to the lower cross member and with respect to the upper and lower crutch portions in any one of the selected adjustable positions. Simultaneous operation of the interconnecting means and of the interlock means permits either assembly or disassembly of the crutch overall or height adjustment of the crutch coupled with simultaneous adjustment of the height of the handle in the middle assembly both in a single action. U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,520 sets forth in an operator's support for a movable machine including a seat support, supporting a horizontally extending seat surface and back resting means for limiting rearward motion of an operator seated on the seat surface, and an armrest laterally offset form the seat surface and upwardly projecting beyond the same, including an improved armrest which comprises: a) a support plate fixably mounted to the seat support positioned lateral to the seat surface and extending vertically; b) a forward section pivotably mounted to the support plate including a hand controlled lever assembly fixably mounted to the forward section's top surface and first means for pivotally and selectively positioning the forward section within a defined arc; c) a rearward section adjustably mounted to the support plate including a second means for adjustably mounting the rear section to the support plate such that the rear sections angle of incline and vertical position can be selectively adjusted to a complimentary, generally linear alignment to the top surface of the forward section. The second means is comprised of a cushion support plate having a generally horizontally extending cushion fixably mounted atop thereto, the cushion support plate having a vertically, downward extending portion, the portion having a first and second vertically extending slot in opposite and generally parallel spaced apart relationship. The support plate has a forwardly located horizontal slot and a rearwardly located aperture. D) a bolt, having a bolt head, extending through the first slot in the cushion support plate cushion portion and the horizontal slot in the support plate and is secured therein by a nut; e) a friction washer placed around the bolt and between the cushion support plate portion and the support plate; and f) a knob having a threaded stem extending through the second vertical slot in the cushion support plate portion and the aperture in the support plate secured there by a nut. U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,917 describes an adjustable scaffold comprising: a) a generally rectangular frame having ends and sides, the frame having a first step section comprising one side thereof and extending partially across the width of an end of the frame, the frame including a pair of clamp sections, one connected to each end of the frame opposite the first step section, the clamp sections and the first step section defining a space between the clamp sections and the first step section, the space being in general alignment with the longitudinal axis of the frame; b) first and second pairs of legs pivotly mounted to the frame at the ends thereof, respectively, each of the legs being extensible; and c) a generally rectangular platform having top and bottom surfaces, the surfaces of the platform being at least equal in area to the surface area of the frame to provide maximum working area relative to the support of the frame, the platform including a pair of downwardly extending support arms which are complementary to the clamp sections and adapted to telescope within the clamp sections and to be secured by the clamp sections at a desired platform position. The platform is transversely closer to one side of the frame than the other when the support arms are secured by clamp sections for close access to a wall that may be adjacent the frame and also allowing access to the platform by the first step section which is inherently offset from the platform. The support arms are removable from the clamp sections and storable in the space between the clamp sections and the first step section, the platform being generally aligned and nested with respect to the frame when the support arms are stored in such space. U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,103 discloses an arm device for relieving load on parts of the human body, when performing work by hand and wrist movements, comprising: a) an attachment member for mounting the arm rest onto a chair or the like; b) an upper support for supporting the forearm and work being performed by hand and wrist movements; c) an adjustable horizontal guide rail attached to the upper support and movably disposed in longitudinal direction to provide a corresponding adjustment of the support due to the influence of a force generated when the hand is move forwards or backwards; an adjustable vertical guide rail which is movable in its longitudinal direction to provide a corresponding adjustment of the support due to the influence of a force generated by the weight of the forearm and by external forces exerted on the forearm; and d) a joint of elastic material arranged between the horizontal guide rail and the vertical guide rail. The elastic joint carries the horizontal guide rail and the support, and the elastic joint allows the horizontal guide rail to tilt about the elastic joint in order to provide corresponding adjustment of the support due to the action of forces applied on the support in front of or behind the joint via the forearm. The horizontal guide rail, the vertical guide rail and the joint are arranged to return to their initial positions when the forces have ceased. U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,054 describes a wrist rest assembly for use with a vehicle comprising: a) a vehicle cab; b) a control console mounted to the vehicle cab and having at least one implement control mechanism; c) a rest member fixed to the vehicle cab near the location of the implement control mechanism so as to support an operator's arm for manipulation of the implement control mechanism; d) a seat mounted so as to be capable of being rotated about the vehicle cab, the rest siding the operator in maintaining his arm stationary with respect to the implement control mechanism as he rotates about the cab in the vehicle seat; e) the control console is formed with a side wall and a top wall: i) an opening being formed in the side wall of the control console and a C-clamp being fixed to the side wall of the control console in the vicinity of the opening; ii) a lock knob extending through the opening in the side wall of the control console and having a bolt member attached to one end thereof. The C-clamp is formed with bolt holes aligned with the opening in the control console and receiving the bolt portion of the lock knob, the C-clamp further being formed with a guide portion. The rest is formed with an upper portion and a generally downwardly extending shaft portion, the shaft portion being received within the guide portion of the C-clamp and the lock knob being operable to lock the C-clamp about the shaft to secure the arm rest at a selected rotational and vertical position, the lock knob being capable of being loosened to allow the arm rest to be rotated or moved vertically into a new selected position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,070 discloses an ergonomic arm rest for a chair having a forward arm rest pad and a rear arm rest pad supported by a vertical support mechanism. The vertical support mechanism permits the vertical, horizontal and transverse adjustment of the location of the arm rest pads. The vertical support mechanism allows the position of the forward and rear arm rest pads to be reversed. The rear arm rest pad is attached to an extendable element which facilitates the displacement of the rear arm rest pad above and away from the forward arm rest pad. The forward arm rest pad is horizontally displaceable relative to the vertical support mechanism and may be angularly displaced. U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,036 describes a self-retaining vaginal retractor comprising: a) an inverted generally U-shaped base plate, the base plate comprising a generally horizontal upper member and a pair of spaced apart, generally parallel side legs extending perpendicularly downward from the upper member; b) a top vagina retracting blade removably and adjustably secured to the upper member, generally perpendicular to the upper member, the top retracting blade adjustable along the upper member and perpendicular to the upper member; and c) a plurality of cooperating side vagina retracting blades, each removably and adjustably secured to one of the base plate legs, generally perpendicular to the base plate legs, the side retracting blades adjustable along the base plate legs and perpendicular to the base plate legs.
However, of these prior contrivances, none have thus far provided a support which is simultaneously highly variable with respect to many possible attitudes or orientations. In addition, none simultaneously enjoy ease and simplicity of adjustment between possible positions. Further, none are simultaneously aesthetically-appealing to an office setting. Further, none are simplistic enough in design to permit low-cost manufacture, thus enabling easier widespread use in various professional fields. Further, none simultaneously have an extremely high degree of stability and structural strength in a desired position selected by the user. The present invention provides a support structure possessing all of these features, and more, which will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reading and understanding this specification and its appended claims.